


three years

by augustwishes



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustwishes/pseuds/augustwishes
Summary: seokyung headcanonsfor my mental health :(
Relationships: Seojun Han & Jugyeong Lim, Seojun Han/Jugyeong Lim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. the first year they spend as best friends, in which seojun does everything to keep jukyung from frowning

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not a writer at all tbh, just a sad seokyunger  
> so here are some headcanons of how i imagined seokyung developing over the years and some episode fix-its for 15 & 16 to ease my heart lmao :(  
> casually written in bullet form, like it would be on a tumblr headcanon post :)  
> i just decided to put it up here bc it’s so mf long omg but writing it made me feel a lot better and got rid of some of the stress i’ve been putting up with irl heh
> 
> based on drama!seokyung but some headcanons are heavily inspired by webtoon!seokyung

    * seojun just constantly taking her to her favorite ddeokbokki place while helping her cope with suho being away
    * walking jukyung home whenever they’d come back from school + using gowoon as an excuse sometimes bc he doesn’t wanna seem sus
    * jukyung’s mom sometimes seeing him and asking him to stay for dinner
    * seojun easily getting along with jukyung’s family and making them laugh a lot whenever he joins them for meals <3
    * jukyung’s mom asking seojun to bring his mom over sometimes along with his little sister for dinner
    * juyeong totally agreeing to this and being hella excited
    * seojun getting closer to juyeong and them confiding in each other
    * _“you like noona, don’t you?”_
    * _“it’s not like i can do anything about that”_



    * jukyung crying to seojun about her breakup with suho
    * and seojun—despite understanding why suho did it—feeling furious deep down bc he just can’t stand seeing jukyung like this
    * seojun hugging jukyung and patting her on the back to make her feel better



    * he comes over sometimes with some of her favorite food and some horror movies that she mentioned she’s always wanted to see before bc he knows she’s still not okay and these would probably make her feel better
    * he takes her makeup shopping sometimes too
    * and he sneaks glances every once in a while to see if she’s having a good time
    * when he sees that she is, he can’t help but smile too
    * he notices jukyung getting better the more time passes, so he starts feeling a lot lighter too
    * bc all he wants is for her to be happy again



    * on the first snow that year though, he notices jukyung feeling down so he takes her to that ddeokbokki place again
    * and she starts crying in front of him so he panics and gets so mf worried bc why is she so sad again :(
    * then she mentions suho and his heart breaks a little bit
    * but as much as it hurts for him to say it, he encourages her to call him bc he knows suho did what he did for jukyung too, and reaching out could help solve things between them
    * but jukyung is determined to move on, which **—** though should’ve relieved him **—** still has him worried bc it’s been a whole year and she’s still in pain :(
    * hoping to make jukyung smile again, he takes her to an amusement park
    * ...where ofc she suggests to take the horror themed rides bc it’s jukyung
    * seojun is hesitant but agrees anyway bc whatever makes her happy, right?
    * seojun is terrified at first, but is surprised to realize by the time they finish the rides that he actually enjoyed them
    * lowkey not sure if he enjoyed bc jukyung was smiling a lot or if it was actually fun for him but you know, whatever
    * basically he and jukyung just spend the rest of the day laughing and bickering with each other <3
    * he walks her home, and jukyung, before going in, actually thanks him for everything he’s done for her—not just on that day, but in the past year
    * seojun wears a contented smile all the way home



    * they spend the next few weeks basically just hanging out—sometimes in jukyung’s place, sometimes in his



    * in one dinner, where both their families are present, heekyung announces seojun officially signing with move entertainment as a trainee, much to everyone’s excitement
    * and while the families continue to celebrate and have a good time over dinner, jukyung excuses herself to get something from her room
    * and seojun is surprised to see her handing him a small box with a short message on it—“for seojun :) i knew you could do it!”
    * and his heart skips a beat ofc
    * so he opens it and sees a pair of earrings
    * _“i thought these would look really good on you!”_
    * _“you didn’t have to”_
    * _“come on, this is nothing compared to everything you’ve done for me”_
    * she pats him on the arm and gives him the warmest smile ever
    * which ~~obviously~~ makes him blush like crazy
    * these become seojun's favorite earrings to wear



    * it’s graduation day
    * jukyung and seojun say goodbye to their own friend groups and bump backs in the senior hallway
    * the two just look at each other and sooah laughs at how weirdly shy they suddenly became
    * _“what the heck? are you guys not even going to take a picture together?”_
    * the two look at each other again and jukyung hands sooah her phone
    * _“okay, can you take one for us then?”_



    * jukyung has absolutely no idea why she keeps opening the picture she took with seojun at their graduation
    * _“tch, he just really couldn’t take a decent picture with me, huh?”_ she chuckles, looking at the peace sign seojun raised behind her head
    * she smiles at the picture one last time before putting her phone away and going to sleep—and finally without any lingering thoughts about suho whatsoever




	2. the second year they spend as best friends, in which jukyung’s heart would sometimes flutter because of seojun

  * jukyung’s over at seojun’s house
  * for no reason, actually, since this was now really normal for them
  * often times they would just eat ramen—sporadically with his mom and gowoon, or watch bad movies and take turns in making hilarious commentaries about how horribly written they are, or really just hang around in comfortable silence
  * today, it’s a movie
  * nothing special
  * but this time, she has no idea why she’s suddenly feeling more excited than usual?
  * she’s also nervous?
  * she tells herself to snap out of it
  * but she takes a look at him once more, and this time, it lasts a little longer than the quick glances she’s been throwing at him all day
  * was it because of the sight of seojun being the absolute sweetest to his mom earlier? or him initiating to help her cook lunch bc he saw how tired she was? or him immediately rushing out for a while to get gowoon some painkillers after hearing her crying bc it’s that time of the month?
  * yeah, that’s probably it
  * she just really admires how good of a son and brother seojun is
  * how great of a person he is, in general
  * that’s all it is



  * seojun has karaoke plans with his high school friends
  * but he gets a text from jukyung asking if he’s free bc she’s bored lmao
  * being the whipped boy that he is, he just couldn’t say no
  * but ofc also being the good friend he is, he couldn’t ditch them either
  * he asks them if it’s fine to invite jukyung over, and they let him, so he does
  * chorong even tells him to ask her if she wants to bring more friends bc the more the merrier lmao + tbh he rly just wanted a reason to see hyemin uwu
  * so jukyung brings sooah, taehoon, hyemin, hyunkyu and sihyun, and they all wonder why they didn’t get together like this back in high school bc they actually get along so well?
  * anyway, at the karaoke room, everyone has a good time
  * and they all ask seojun to sing for them bc they want to feel special and get this exclusive show for just them before he gets famous lmao
  * it takes a while to convince him but he ends up doing it anyway 
  * so he chooses this song about love
  * ~~typical~~
  * and while he sings, jukyung’s heart just won’t stop racing
  * he would glance at her every once in a while during the song
  * and they’d hold the eye contact for a few seconds until she would look away because she’d start to feel nervous
  * again, she tells herself it’s nothing
  * he just sings really well and it’s impressive and it would make _anyone_ ’s heart flutter
  * yeah, that’s probably it
  * that’s all it is



  * _“hey, what do you think of seojun?”_
  * jukyung chokes on her noodles, while sooah just stares at her—in all seriousness
  * _“hey, why are you suddenly choking? i just asked you what you think of him”_
  * _“why all of a sudden?”_
  * _“i don’t know, i’m just curious...have you ever considered being more than friends?”_
  * _“we’re just friends, really”_
  * jukyung just laughs bc there’s no way
  * right?
  * there’s no way
  * and sooah just scoffs
  * bc she’s actually known about seojun’s feelings for jukyung ever since she overheard his confrontation with soojin
  * she’s just never mentioned anything since it wasn’t her secret to tell
  * _“alright, i guess, if that’s how you feel. but imju, honest advice, it would be nice if you didn’t completely shut out the idea. i mean, if he’s this good to you as a friend, imagine how good he’d be as a boyfriend?”_
  * jukyung’s heart skips a beat again at the thought of it
  * and sooah just smiles at how obviously in denial jukyung was
  * _“ah i don’t know, let’s just eat”_




	3. the third year they spend as best friends, in which they finally decide they want to be more than that

  * _im jukyung: can’t you meet with her just once? i’ll treat you to barbecue!_
  * seojun just groans at jukyung’s text
  * _han seojun: no, no. it’s too annoying._
  * little does he know how equally frustrated it makes jukyung whenever chen basically corners her to set them up
  * she convinces herself she’s annoyed _just_ because of how chen treats her
  * and it has nothing to do with the thought of seojun being romantically involved with another girl



  * jukyung’s awake for like ten seconds and already can’t stop freaking out
  * she basically spends minutes squirming on her bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what she remembers from last night
  * and the same scene keeps playing in her head
  * _“would you quit telling me to meet other women? it annoys me to bits”_
  * _“why?”_
  * _“why? shouldn’t you know about my feelings by now?”_
  * feelings? what did he mean, **feelings**?
  * but jukyung ~~like she always does~~ shakes it off and goes on to head downstairs
  * _“hey im juyeong, get me some water!”_
  * _“cut back on the drinking, will you? you’re worse than heekyung”_
  * she takes a minute to realize who the guy next to her was and mentally slaps herself for forgetting that seojun slept over lmao
  * _“where are you kicking?”_
  * _“hey, you slept over last night?”_
  * _“how could i send him home when he carried you all the way here, hair wet from all the sweating?”_
  * they both head to the breakfast table and it feels...different?
  * she’s nervous again
  * _“since you’re debuting soon, does that mean we won’t be able to see you often anymore?”_
  * _“definitely not, ma’am! i’ll visit often!”_
  * _“to see jukyung?”_
  * she looks at him
  * he looks at her, too
  * they break the eye contact
  * and she tells herself to get it together



  * _“seojun likes me? no way. is it april fool’s?”_
  * jukyung lets herself fall on the bed after checking the date on her phone, realizing how ridiculous her excuses sound now
  * and she lets out a shaky, nervous sigh
  * bc change is scary
  * and now she has to face the fact that she may not just be a friend to him
  * and he may not just be a friend to her



  * jukyung finds herself sitting at the bench outside the restaurant she and seojun always go to
  * you know, just because
  * and her heart jumps bc she gets a text from him minutes later, asking her if she wants to meet up the day after
  * she stares at the message, thinking of what he told her earlier that day
  * _“just wait, i’ll find a way to confess to you properly”_
  * and this time, ~~instead of running away from her feelings like she has been for the past year~~ she smiles



  * walking home, jukyung bumps into a familiar face
  * and it came as a surprise to her to realize how little it was actually affecting her at that moment
  * bc she’s thought of a hundred different scenarios of what could happen if they were to cross paths again
  * and they all had her either crying or yelling because of him
  * just something dramatic, really
  * but those feelings of anger, frustration and heartbreak were gone
  * and that relieved her
  * _“lee suho?”_



  * they take a short stroll to jukyung’s place
  * _“i’m sorry”_
  * jukyung just smiles lightly, almost like she’s telling him that she understands
  * _"how’s your dad?”_
  * _“he’s a lot better now. we’ve gotten really close, too, actually”_
  * _“that’s good to hear!”_
  * _"what about you? how’ve you been?”_
  * _“i’m good! i’m actually an intern for selena now”_
  * suho smiles, almost like he’s telling her he’s proud
  * and the two spend the rest of the time catching up until they reach jukyung’s place
  * _"im jukyung”_
  * _"yeah?”_
  * _“i missed-”_
  * _“lee suho”_
  * jukyung gives suho a sad smile
  * and he understands what it means
  * _“i’m glad you’re back, i am. and i’m glad things worked out well for you. right now, i just...i wish you nothing else but happiness. sincerely”_
  * jukyung extends her hand
  * suho takes it
  * _“back at you”_



  * _“how did you know i was back?”_
  * _“how could you not tell me that you were back?”_
  * seojun and suho share a little hug before seojun comfortably sits by the counter of his kitchen, like nothing's changed
  * _“how’s your dad? how long are you planning on staying? hey, you should’ve called me as soon as you got here”_
  * suho laughs, taking out two cans of beers
  * it was nice seeing his friend again
  * _“he’s doing better now. he’s actually gonna start taking rehabilitation therapy soon...and i’m just here to take care of a few things.”_
  * and they spend the next few hours catching up, until suho mentions his little encounter with a certain someone earlier
  * _“i met with jukyung today”_
  * seojun freezes
  * and suho notices the disheartened expression on his face
  * _“she seems like she’s doing fine. it’s nice to see her having moved on, you know”_
  * _“what about you?”_
  * _“i will, someday”_
  * and there was silence for a bit
  * _“do you still like jukyung?”_
  * seojun just stares at suho, almost like he was sorry for his answer
  * _“yeah, i do”_
  * _“then go for it”_



  * _han seojun: i’m outside the salon_
  * _im jukyung: i’ll be done in five!_
  * _han seojun: okay, no rush. take your time_
  * seojun’s nervous
  * like really nervous
  * so he takes out the little script he made for his confession later and quietly practices saying it
  * until he jumps in surprise when jukyung taps his shoulder
  * _“what are we doing today?”_
  * seojun puts on his confident front again
  * _“follow oppa, and you’ll see”_
  * jukyung laughs at his ~~cringey as hell~~ attempt to be cute as he gestures her to follow him
  * _“oppa, my foot”_



  * jukyung struggles putting her skates on
  * _“hey, i’m not good at skating”_
  * _“really? neither am i”_
  * _“what?!”_
  * _“here, let me do it for you”_
  * jukyung feels her heart racing again as he ties the laces of her skates for her
  * and she has no clue, but anyone at that rink could tell by the way that she looked at him, right then and there, that she was absolutely smitten by the guy



  * _“hey, hey, hey! don’t let go!”_
  * jukyung tightens her grip on seojun’s arms and looks at him with desperate eyes
  * and he smiles a little because he finds that so endearing
  * _“yeah, i won’t, i won’t. just follow my lead. left, right, left, right”_
  * _“oh? i think i’m actually doing it!”_
  * _“haha, you’re doing well, im jukyung”_



  * seojun and jukyung spend the rest of the night laughing—from their time at the skating rink, all the way to their walk home
  * _“in all fairness, han seojun, i actually had a great time today”_
  * _“ha, of course you did, you were with me”_
  * _“tch, whatever. i’ll go ahead. you go get home safe-“_
  * _“wait, jukyung-ah”_
  * _“hm?”_
  * it’s taking a moment for seojun to remember what he wrote in that little script of his until he decides to just say what he wants to say at that moment
  * _“i really like you”_
  * and there, her heart stops
  * so does his
  * _“would you go out with me? i’ll do my best for you”_
  * then there’s silence for a little bit
  * so seojun shifts his gaze to the ground, starting to feel a little more hopeless than he was hopeful
  * _“okay”_
  * _“huh?”_
  * _“okay”_
  * _“what?”_
  * _“i said okay!”_
  * _“you mean that?”_
  * _“yes”_
  * seojun can’t believe it
  * and honestly, she couldn’t either
  * so he takes her hand and presses her palm onto his cheek
  * _“hey, my face is burning”_
  * _“haha, knock it off! it’s getting late, seojun, go home!”_
  * _“i’ll just go?”_
  * and he steps a little closer bc who is seojun if not the man who loves to tease jukyung 24/7
  * jukyung looks into his eyes for a bit and gives him a little peck on the mouth just to tease him back
  * _“okay, now go”_
  * but seojun doesn’t move
  * instead, he leans forward
  * you know, to go in for an actual kiss
  * to which jukyung gladly reciprocates
  * so they’re there, with his hands on her waist and her hands cupping his face
  * and they both can’t help but chuckle in between kisses bc they can’t believe it took three long years for them to get here




End file.
